


The Dragon Prince Future Predictions

by Raptorclaw



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Season 4 predictions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorclaw/pseuds/Raptorclaw
Summary: Because it is now confirmed that the Dragon Prince is getting a Season 4 (and 5 and 6 and 7 YEEEESSS!!) I felt like it would be a good idea to share my ideas and predictions with the community so we could set up a discussion about where we will be going with this series next. Any ideas or comments you wish to share will be welcomed and respected as long as you respect everyone else's.Now including an update to account for Through the Moon
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	1. Where We Left Off

When the series left off at the end of Season 3, Team Zym and their allies had just won the Battle of the Storm Spire and returned the Dragon Prince Azymondias to his mother, Queen Zubeia. A happy ending for our heroes to be sure, but the rest of the world is still in a state of disorder, as human armies have invaded Xadia and corrupted the sunforge at Lux Aurea, the monarchs of Evenere and Del Bar are dead, and King Ahling of Neolandia is not only badly hurt, but also lost his son in the Battle of the Storm Spire. Not only that, but Claudia has all but abandoned everyone she once called her friends and resurrected her father, Viren, after his deadly fall from the Pinnacle, courtesy of Rayla. So it is that several questions now remain:

What actions will Zubeia take from this point forward?

Are Callum and Rayla going to stay together and what struggles will they face?

How will Ezran retake his kingdom?

Will Callum try to connect to any of the other primal sources?

What is the status of Rayla's Dragonguardianship now that the Dragon Queen is awake?

Will Callum want to stay in Xadia to learn more sky magic?

Will Ezran decide to appoint a regent?

What does Aaravos want and why?

What shape will Aaravos' vessel take when his metamorphosis is complete?

How will the parties who didn't directly participate in the Battle of the Storm Spire react to what went down at the mountain's foot?

What will Viren and Claudia do when Aaravos' vessel emerges from his cocoon?

Will Claudia ever see the error of her ways?

Does Claudia still have feelings for Callum even after everything?

Will any other humans connect to the primal sources?

What will be the fate of the soldiers corrupted by Viren before the battle?

Stay tuned in and leave comments to add to the discussion. Next time, we'll be starting on character-specific theories, starting with Callum and Rayla!


	2. Callum and Rayla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My predictions for where Callum and Rayla will end up going in the next season and beyond.

Callum's situation is a bit complicated now that Zym has reunited with his mother. Callum will naturally want to keep the promise he made to Ezran at the end of Season 2 to come home and help his brother once Zym was home, but his relationship with Rayla and desire to learn more sky magic will probably make the choice at least a bit harder for him.

Rayla's position is a bit more straigtforward. Due to the Silvergrove banishing her, her choices will be to either stay at the Storm Spire as a Dragonguard or to follow Callum. Due to her tendency to put her duty first, she will likely have a hard time with this choice at first.

This leaves us with one of three different paths: either a) Callum and Rayla will both stay at the Storm Spire, likely with Ezran urging them to do so, while Callum learns more sky magic, b) Callum and Rayla will go with Ezran to help him rebuild his kingdom, or c) the two will temporarily part ways and put their respective duties before anything else. So I will divide up my predictions for these two based on the different choices.

Situation A: Callum and Rayla both stay at the Storm Spire to protect Zym while Ezran goes back to Katolis to deal with the political side of things. Rayla fulfils her dream of becoming a Dragonguard like her parents, and Callum gets a mentor to teach him sky magic, that presumably being Ibis seeing as he is an accomplished mage and will presumably be staying at the Storm Spire for a little while while Zubeia makes a full recovery. This would leave Ezran in the lonely position of being king all by himself and having to deal with three angry human kingdoms with no rulers. For this reason, I doubt that Callum and Rayla would stay at the Spire for long and would sooner or later follow him back to Katolis to help him deal with all the political issues. Incidentally, this is the path that I selected for my _Primordial_ fanfic for the reason that it would allow me to show Callum doing more cool sky spells sooner and move the politics to the backburner.

Situation B: Should Callum and Rayla both venture to Katolis to try and improve the situation in the human kingdoms, I should think that the main struggles they would have to deal with would be finding a way for Callum to learn sky magic without a proper mentor and the racism that Rayla would face in the human kingdoms. In Callum's case, it is possible that a Skywing Elf would be willing to travel to Katolis to teach him magic, but I would think something like this would be very difficult, and more than likely Callum would have to make trips to Xadia in order to get direct lessons with a mentor. This would put all the human politics front and center and the Xadian side of events to the backburner, so I can't really see the showrunners going with this path, though some fanfics I've seen have made it work very well.

Situation C: The scenario where Callum and Rayla part ways. I have a feeling this is going to be the scenario the showrunners will be going with, as it allows them to explore a multitude of conflicts and ideas on both sides of the breach. Rayla will have to deal with becoming a Dragonguard at a young age, the lingering anti-human sentiment, and the backlash from/against the Silvergrove due to her Ghosting. (more on that later in Zubeia's section, but in short, conflict between Zubeia and the Silvergrove over Rayla's and her parents' Ghostings is pretty inevitable) Callum in the meanwhile will not only have to help his brother out with all the complicated politics that will be the result of the Battle of the Storm Spire, but he will also struggle to find anyone who could teach him primal magic and have to fight against lingering anti-Xadian sentiment, the use of dark magic, and any greedy lords or advisors who want to take advantage of his brother's youth and inexperience. Both of them will struggle with being apart from each other, which may also end up in awkward, "I'm already in a relationship"-type of scenarios, making it the first real test of their relationship. There are so many ideas the showrunners could explore with this that I can't help but say this is going to be the plotline that they go for with the upcoming season.

There is also the idea that Callum could stay at the Spire to learn magic while Rayla goes ahead to Katolis without him to protect Ezran in his stead, but I find this unlikely as Callum in Xadia without Rayla or Rayla in Katolis without Callum are really just cliche fish-out-of-water scenarios that will more than likely just end up in Scenario B anyway when Callum finishes his training and rushes back to Katolis to help Rayla and Ezran.

Anyway, those are my thoughts. Feel free to share your own in the comments below. Next time: Ezran, Amaya, Gren, Corvus, Opeli, and Soren.


	3. Ezran, Soren, Amaya, Gren, Corvus, and Opeli

Ezran and the other Katolians' paths are a little more straightforward than Callum and Rayla's three-way branching futures, but there are still a lot of long and winding roads in their futures. So we'll start with Ezran and his kingship and go from there.

Ezran will likely want to return to Katolis and once again assume the throne to restore order to the country and not leave it in a power vacuum. There will probably be some pushback due to his youth and the fact that he already abdicated once, but Ezran will also have the support of Duren and the members of the Katolis army who defected and thereby weren't turned into dark magic lava soldiers. It is unclear what the fate of the soldiers who were transformed by Viren will be, but I highly doubt that the spell will just wear off with no consequences if it wears off at all; it is dark magic after all. Chances are the government of Katolis will receive pushback from the people for this act, and since Viren is presumed dead and cannot answer to his crimes, people will likely try to place the blame on Ezran for allowing Viren to take control.

Regarding his kingship itself and whether he will decide to appoint a regent, I highly doubt that he will be willing to do so, as he would likely see it as running away again. That being said, there is still a slight chance that the showrunners will decide to have him appoint a regent, and if he does decide to do so, Amaya would be my pick from a storytelling perspective. Amaya was not raised to deal with politics and is a warrior rather than a politician, so it could create some interesting struggles for her as she tries to get the hang of balancing everyone's wants and needs and uphold her nephew's will for the nation as he gets older and prepares to retake the throne.

Depending on which path Callum and Rayla end up taking, Ezran could end up more vulnerable than ever due to everything that was lost at the Battle of the Storm Spire. Not only will he have to appease the populace after losing a large amount of the army to an attack on Xadia, but should he intend to forge an alliance with Duren and Lux Aurea as well, as I believe he would, he would likely also have to fight anti-elven sentiment on that front as well. All in all, he has a lot of treacherous road ahead of him with no clear view to the end.

Concerning Amaya, assuming she isn't appointed regent, she will likely reassume command of the standing battalion, though it would likely take on a far different purpose than guarding the breach for three reasons: firstly, the original passage has been destroyed and replaced by a path through the lava wide enough for large numbers of people to come and go, secondly, after the Battle of the Storm Spire, the remaining armies of Katolis will see Xadia as less threatening and more friendly, and finally, Katolis will be more threatened by the other human kingdoms due to backlash from all the recent losses. Chances are Amaya will take up a position closer to home, relying on close proximity to the capital to defend against threats from both west and east.

Gren and Corvus will more than likely remain at her side, doing what they've been doing since before the start of the series as interpreter and tracker respectively. However, I also have a personal fan theory that due to the new "broken link" organization that joined forces with Duren in the Battle of the Storm Spire, a new organization will be created based around it called the "Order of the Broken Chains". The group would function akin to a combination of a peacekeeping militia and an intelligence force, reporting directly to a group of officials stationed directly under the crown. Corvus and Marcos would, in my opinion, be perfect for leading this group due to their roles up until this point. There is no guarantee that this sort of group will be implemented in the story, but it is a fun concept that not a lot of people seem to look into, which is why I included it in my [Primordial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077295/chapters/60744370) fanfic.

Opeli was the member of the council of advisors who was most loyal to Ezran, so I can't really see her position changing that much. She's not that big of a character, mostly just a voice for order and maintaining the law and tradition.

Soren has gone through way too much already. He's been verbally abused, put down, and gaslighted by his father, forced to track down and kill the princes of Katolis, and had to leave his sister behind in order to follow what he believes is right. Chances are after his stellar performance at the Battle of the Storm Spire, he will be reinstated as crownguard with honors and become even closer to Callum and Ezran than he was before, but a part of him will still care about the family that he used to have and left behind. To this end, he will feel responsible for any messes that Viren and Claudia make in the future, maybe even to the point of wanting to handle them by himself. He will definitely have to find closure with what his father and sister have become, and I cannot yet see where that will take him.

Concerning Ezran's ability to communicate with animals, it is still incredibly mysterious how he does this and why he is able to, but considering that the fourth season is called "Earth", it is possible that the showrunners will use this time to not only show us Earthblood Elves, but also to explore what makes this power tick.

Rough roads lie ahead for our Katolian heroes, and the way out will be thorny, but with luck they may yet get out of this without any of the human kingdoms getting destroyed.

Next time: Zubeia, Azymondias, and Janai


	4. Zubeia, Azymondias, Ibis, and Janai

Now that we've gone over the major players in Katolis, let's go over my predictions for the major Xadian characters. 

The Dragon Queen Zubeia will probably be the biggest advocate for peace between Xadia and the human kingdoms on her side of the breach. I can definitely see her taking command soon after she regains her strength and immediately performing several key roles. Firstly, her authority will most likely be sufficient to allow the humans to return home unmolested after the Battle of the Storm Spire. Second, she will likely wish to form a new Dragonguard to replace the ones who fled. Thirdly, she will most likely be more than open to peace talks between Xadia and the humans, putting pressure on the other elven communities to accept it. Finally, she can have the word spread of recent events, including of the humans that helped fight against the dark mage that attacked the Storm Spire, and the one that forged a connection to the sky.

Should Zubeia bring up creating a new Dragonguard, it will likely cause the truth of how Lain and Tiadrin didn't abandon the egg to come to the forefront, along with how Rayla was ghosted after she chose to save Zym over committing to the mission to assassinate King Harrow and Prince Ezran. Zubeia will likely wish to send word to the Silvergrove about the whole story and urge, if not command them to undo the banishment. The trouble is, what we've seen of the Silvergrove has shown the community to be very conservative, so I deem that they will be reluctant to remove the banishment at best. This conflict most likely won't escalate very far beyond an angry standoff, but I still doubt that Rayla will be allowed to go home anytime soon. 

Zym will need a long time to grow before he's ready to do much of anything. I predict that he'll need at least a few years to reach a size decent enough for him to properly accompany our protagonists, and until then, he'll likely remain under his mother's watchful eyes.

Ibis mentioned in S3 E8 that he initially came to the Storm Spire because he heard Zubeia was ill. In this case, he will likely return home once he has confirmed that Zubeia has regained her strength. The only exception to this I can see is if he had to mentor Callum or if Zubeia wished for him to stay and he agreed. 

Janai will have to return to Lux Aurea with what remains of her people and attempt to rebuild the stronghold and purify the Sunforge. Chances are very few Sunfire Elves are going to be living near the actual city while purification is being done, due to the heavy presence of dark magic in the area, so Janai will probably have some relief from having to be queen until the city is restored, but sooner or later she'll have to step up. When she does, she will likely be another strong advocate for peace, and chances are she'll receive a lot of support from the elves who participated in the Battle of the Storm Spire. I can't see her friendship with General Amaya going much further than it already has for quite a while; they haven't known each other long enough or worked together closely enough just yet for anything to really escalate. Besides, they're both going to be very busy for a while if my predictions are correct. 

Anyway, that's it for those four! I threw in Ibis as well just because.

Next time: Aanya, Ahling, Sol Regem, Ethari, and Nyx.


	5. Aanya, Ahling, Sol Regem, Ethari, and Nyx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically all the random minor characters with clear-cut allegiances (or lack thereof) who may end up with a more major role in later events.

Aanya, having fought in the Battle of the Storm Spire on the side of the defending Team Zym and the Sunfire Elves, will more than likely support peace or even an alliance with the elves. She will likely be another of the frontrunners for progress in this regard. Additionally, Duren and Katolis are the two largest and most powerful of the human kingdoms, along with being the only ones bordering the Breach. For them to both be on the progressive side when it comes to the idea of peace with Xadia could create an interesting dynamic, not only because their greater military might (partially due to the heavy losses the other kingdoms suffered in the Battle of the Storm Spire) will be effective at deterring any attempts at vengeance by the other kingdoms, but also because it suggests a possible future trend where humans closer to the Breach are more willing to accept peace with Xadia. This could become an interesting setting dynamic.

Ahling at the time that Season 3 ends is still recovering from injuries dealt to him in an assassination attempt by one of the smoky assassins sent by Viren. In addition, his son was turned into a lava monster by Viren before the Battle of the Storm Spire and slain by Aanya to save Prince Callum's life. During the conference with the other monarchs of the Pentarchy, Ahling was wise and jolly, but these crushing events would likely hit him very hard. Due to him knowing very well about Prince Kasef's brash and aggressive nature and his understanding of events once they are explained to him, I doubt he will wish to foist blame and seek vengeance on anyone, something I feel a few fanfics have done incorrectly, but he will almost certainly be saddened and lose at least some of his former brightness. His officials and lords, on the other hand, will probably not be as forgiving.

Sol Regem didn't have as much of a presence in Season 3 when he did appear, but due to recent events I am fairly certain that he will make a return in some form. Due to his intense hatred of humans and dark magic, he will likely heavily object to any sort of alliance between humans and elves and dragons. It is uncertain how he will receive news of the recent events, but due to being an archdragon, his word will almost certainly have more than just a bit of weight. He is also likely to receive backlash from Zubeia over the matter because of how he would rather murder her newborn son than allow a human who helped to save him to cross into Xadia.

Ethari is probably the sole exception to the Silvergrove community in terms of thinking that Rayla is a traitor. Should Zubeia seek to intervene with how the Silvergrove Ghosted the girl who saved her baby, he will probably be the main voice of reason between the two should things get heated. He also clearly knew that Callum was human when they met, so he will probably be more welcoming of the prince than his neighbors should Rayla ever be able to visit properly, though I think we all look forward to his reaction when he realizes Callum can do sky magic.

Nyx seems like the kind of rogue who is comfortable as long as she is able to harass people and earn a bit of coin for her efforts. I doubt she is solely capable of making enemies though, as that would be very bad for business and her reputation. Should she, in her travels, ever come across any information about a force that threatens Xadia (and through it, her business) she would most likely be the first to go to Callum and Rayla with the information, especially since she knows the two of them have close ties to the Dragon Queen through her son. I doubt she will ever be _friends_ with them, but she will likely wish to maintain at least a semblance of a relationship with them in order to reap the benefits of having friends in high places. (Skywing Elf has friends in high places, haha, totally unintentional joke)

That does it for the minor characters who could have a hand in the upcoming conflicts. Next time, we move onto the major players who, while without them, the conflicts would still be there, but with them, the conflicts become a whole lot worse: Viren, Claudia, and Aaravos.


	6. Viren, Claudia, and Aaravos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three players who are on no one's side, only their own.

Last time we saw these three, Claudia had just resurrected Viren using dark magic and Aaravos' familiar had entered a cocoon and begun metamorphosis following the event where Viren absorbed a bunch of power from Zym. Since this cocoon will most likely be immovable until the metamorphosis is complete, Viren and Claudia will most likely stay put in the cave until that time. They won't really have much of a choice in the matter because they won't really have anywhere else to go after all the damage they'd caused. The real questions are what they're going to do once they're all back together again and can leave the cave.

In the upcoming seasons of the Dragon Prince, Aaravos will almost certainly be the one taking charge since the dark mage duo will be far out of their depth while they're stuck in Xadia with elves hunting them and with the human kingdoms being unlikely at best to accept them back among their ranks due to how much damage they caused. After all, there's no telling what the consequences for their dark magic will be, both in regards to Viren's resurrection and the act of corrupting the soldiers of the human armies and turning them into lava monsters. Concerning the lava soldiers, I would say that even if the transformation isn't permanent or doesn't kill them when it wears off, it will almost certainly have adverse effects on the enchanted once it finally does, likely causing internal damage of some kind. The soldiers would likely have to go through something akin to purification in order to be entirely purged, and there's no telling whether they will be able to survive the process either.

Concerning Viren, at this point, he's totally irredeemable. He's already died and been brought back to life once, but even before that, his extensive use of dark magic already dealt irreparable damage to his body. In addition to the fact that he's getting on in years, I would say that Viren has very little time remaining in this world, and at this point, he is little more than a husk reanimated by dark magic. He will likely still be useful to Aaravos while he is still alive though; he will probably still be able to use a lot of magic and has far more experience than Claudia, so Aaravos will want to make the most of the time he has left.

When Aaravos' familiar emerges from its cocoon, it's really anyone's guess what shape it will take. Guesses have ranged from a butterfly to a fetus to even his own body. My personal theory will be that the creature will emerge in the shape of a wyrm, a flightless, snakelike dragon with either no legs or many legs, partially due to how the creature had a similar shape prior to metamorphosis and partially because it had been absorbing Zym's power. Once he is out of the cocoon, the next stages of his plan will likely involve two things: firstly, creating additional conflicts between elves and humans to prevent them from uniting against dark magic, and secondly, getting his actual body out of the mirror, as he will likely not be able to to access the full scope of his power without it.

There is still hope for Claudia, but the chances of her redemption remain slim as long as she continues to make poor decisions for her father's sake. She doesn't actually intend to do harm, she just follows whatever her father says because he's never betrayed or abandoned her. That being said though, her world will be severely shaken by recent events for several reasons:

1). Callum forging a connection to the Sky Arcanum. She will probably react to this news with shock and maybe also a hint of pride and envy concerning his accomplishments. Either way, it will shake one of the foundations of her beliefs, that dark magic is necessary for humans to be able to use magic.  
2). Her father's continued disregard for innocent lives, especially of her former friends and family, will likely continue to shake her faith in her father. It will not happen right away, as we've seen how willing she was to attack Ezran of all people in the aftermath of the Battle of the Storm Spire, but this will gradually become an issue once she realizes what he's doing.  
3). Her view of elves will likely be shaken as well due to her father's connection to Aaravos, which could either further cement her belief that elves are monsters or completely contradict it depending on how Aaravos himself acts towards her.  
4). Callum's relationship with Rayla is probably the point on this list most likely to shock and disgust Claudia and cement her position in the series as a villain. Her reaction to this revelation will likely come as a splash of ice-cold water across the face, giving her a deep sense of betrayal because of how close she and Callum were before the events of _the Dragon Prince_ , but there is also a chance that she will also realize that she was the one who betrayed him first when she tried to take him and Ezran and Zym back to Katolis by force as they were descending the Cursed Caldera.  
5). The realization of what all her dark magic ended up doing to her in the end is certain to shatter the last cornerstone of her worldview once the consequences of her act of bringing Viren back from the dead finally rear their ugly heads. In the end, her use of dark magic and blind submission to her father's will left her homeless, friendless, her brother gone, and even her hair dying and turning white.

Once all of these become apparent to Claudia, she will have a choice as she encounters each new revelation: accept it for what it is and try to move forward and away from her broken worldviews, or continue to deny anything is wrong with her actions and continue down a dark path with no light at the end. Because of this crumbling of her delicate worldview and her close proximity to the main villains of the series, I would say that Claudia's fate is by far the most splintered of any of the characters in the series, as evidenced by the multitude of different fates that she meets in the many fanfictions us fans have come up with since Season 3's release. I speculate that if Viren really has as little time left as I think he does, Aaravos will likely want to have Claudia along to replace him once his purpose is done. For this reason, Claudia's actions could end up making her the key player of the series, the difference between saving and destroying the world, similar to Gollum in _the Lord of the Rings_ and Luke in the _Percy Jackson_ series.

What do you think Claudia's fate will be? Write your ideas in the comments. Next time: the status of human magic.


	7. Humans and Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit unrelated to Season 4 because most of my predictions in this one are for the not-so-near future, but still fun to speculate about nonetheless.

In Season 2, Callum discovered that it is indeed possible for humans to connect to the primal sources and use their magic without the use of a primal stone. This information will likely be doubted by everyone who hears it until it is confirmed by either the mage himself or someone who has been an eyewitness to his magic. It will take a while, but once the news gets around, practically every human that believes it will likely want to know how Callum did it and whether they will be able to do it themselves.

I doubt that Aaravos will wait to strike long enough for Callum to have any more than a few human apprentices in the ways of primal magic, if that. Chances are, the event of humans formally learning how to use primal magic won't start happening until well after the conflicts with Aaravos come to an end. In that event, I predict that once Callum starts to recount his experiences in how he learnt the Sky Arcanum, other people will try to copy his experiences, likely with little success until someone who is dedicated enough makes a breakthrough with their own connection. Once it is confirmed that Callum is not the only human to connect to the Primal Sources, the number of people who have will probably increase slowly at first, but after a little while, the knowledge will probably spread like wildfire, and while not everyone will have access to instructors, those with the skill could probably pick up their own ways to use their newly acquired arcanums even without anyone to teach them.

In the decades following _the Dragon Prince_ 's conclusion, I can see humans actually relying more on magic in their lives than elves. Because practically anyone will be capable of making their own connection with enough dedication, eventually human mages will pop up more and more, and those with access to proper instruction will be able to pass down useful spells that can be of great use to everyday life. Humans will also be able to choose their arcanum instead of being born with it, meaning they will have greater freedom with their magic than elves once they have it. Even small communities could end up supporting mages of multiple arcanums, giving them greater access to magic than the elves, who tend to keep to their own kind.

The spread of Primal Magic in the human kingdoms will almost certainly begin in Katolis, when Callum decides to start to pass it on. Duren will inevitably be the next in line because of the two kingdoms' close ties at the end of the war. In addition, the fact that they also share a border with Xadia means that they will be able to welcome instructors in magic from Xadia just as easily as Katolis. It will likely take longer to spread to Neolandia, Del Bar, and Evenere because they will likely still be hostile even after all the wars are over. This could create an interesting setting dynamic in later media where human settlements farther from the border with Xadia have less access to magic.

Should this topic end up being explored further in the next four seasons, I predict that it will be our best shot at seeing Ellis again, especially after she connected to Callum over the use of magic during the climb to the top of the Cursed Caldera. Several new characters will also probably be introduced, either as teachers or hopeful apprentices. Ellis will most likely feel the greatest affinity for the moon because of Lujanne, but the possibility is there for her to learn the Earth Arcanum because of Ava or the Sky Arcanum because of Callum. Ezran no doubt also has an affinity for the Earth Arcanum himself; he can already communicate with animals and likely only needs a little push in order to fully understand the Earth Arcanum if he doesn't already. Villads could be another with the potential to learn the Sky or Ocean Arcanums, but as he's blind, he would have a hard time learning to draw runes if he even has any interest in it.

That's all for today's predictions! Sorry this is so late. Leave comments as to which arcanum you would like to learn yourself or see someone else learn. Next time: Plots, Politics, and Loose Ends.


	8. Plots, Politics, and Loose Ends

Despite the fact that the Dragon Prince has been returned to his mother and some elves and humans have publicly become friends for the first time in a milennium, the rest of the world could hardly be more on edge. The conflicts of the last decade have had many victims, including human royals from every kingdom, the Dragon King Avizandum, and Queen Khessa and the Sunfire Elves of Lux Aurea. The fault of pretty much all of it can be traced back to Viren, but not all of his misdeeds have come to light, and most of them have simply been blamed on the people on the other side of the Breach.

One would think that now that he's gone, the world will have an opportunity to mend the relationship between the Pentarchy and Xadia, but Viren is actually still alive and being manipulated by Aaravos, so what would initially be maybe a couple decades of careful political movement on the part of the parties that want the alliance could actually turn into a full-blown conflict with a little interference.

I predict that while Duren and Katolis will be more than willing to make peace with Xadia and the citizens of the now-destroyed Lux Aurea would gladly accept help from them after their assistance in the battle of the Storm Spire, the other elves will likely still view humans with distrust that could quickly turn into rage should their territories be assaulted by dark magic, and Del Bar, Evenere, and Neolandia will remain incredibly hostile to not only Xadia for supposedly sending assassins after their monarchs, but also at Duren and Katolis for decimating their armies and leaving them more or less helpless to any assault from the east.

This puts the other three human kingdoms in a precarious situation. I doubt that they decided to commit all of their troops to the attack on Xadia because it would be stupid not to keep reserves at home to defend against a counter assault, but their militaries I would say are in absolutely no position to be invading anyone else anytime soon. In addition, the different kingdoms tend to rely on each other for various goods and supplies, so a divide among them would more likely be more detrimental to the three smaller kingdoms than to Duren and Katolis. As a result, the three smaller kingdoms become begrudgingly reliant on Duren and Katolis due to their losses, but will remain angry with them and their new Xadian allies for everything they lost. I find it reasonable to predict unreasonable demands and assassination attempts in Ezran's future.

But this is more from the perspective of the nobles, who have the wealth to spare time thinking about these issues. The common folk more likely than not just care about maintaining their everyday lives unimpeded. How they will react to news of alliances between humans and elves will be a bit trickier to predict because in general, the masses have a reputation for being fickle. Centuries of prejudice have left humanity united in fear and hatred of the ever-present "Xadian threat" even though the elves have no desire to invade the human lands because it wouldn't be worth the trouble even if they were able to wipe out dark magic. Probably the only thing that would be able to change this sort of thing is a strong symbol, like Rayla's romance with Callum, and many years of breaking down the prejudices and the horror stories. More on that next time.

Due to all these pent-up grudges and frustrations, Viren and Aaravos will have an easy time making the situation even worse with the help of a little dark magic. They're still within the magic-rich Xadian territory, so they could easily wreak havoc on the resident elves to stir up their hatred for dark magic and the humans that use it, making them unlikely to side with even the humans who disapprove of dark magic. At the same time, some sort of dark magic communication could also allow them to access their remaining connections in the human kingdoms and allow them to try manipulating events in the Pentarchy from the background to try and continue to incite war.

If they want to conquer Xadia so much, this sort of plan would probably be their best bet, seeing as it would be impractical to try and destroy the elves alone, but it would also be incredibly dangerous for them to try and reassume direct control of the human kingdoms after turning their armies into monsters. Should such a plan be employed, they would likely want the two sides to go to war so they can destroy the elves with dark magic in a blaze of glory and take control of everything once again, probably with Aaravos taking his body back from the other side of the mirror as they go.

But this plan also has a fairly fatal drawback. If Viren and Aaravos do not act quickly in regaining enough power to employ this sort of plot, then humans and elves will begin to stop holding so much animosity for each other. Should this happen and communications between Xadia and the Pentarchy begin to grow more friendly, then any attempt at driving them into war once again runs a greater and greater risk of being discovered and repeated attempts run further risk of attracting so much hostile attention that both sides turn on them and unite against dark magic, at which point it would just be something like your standard "stop the darkness before it envelops everything" fantasy tale. It is even possible that this will be the reason the next four seasons will be divided into two 2-season parts; at the end of Season 5, the first alliance between men and elves will be formed and the last two will focus on their actual war against a newly returned Aaravos.

Next time: How peace could finally be achieved


	9. The Path to Peace

Even without interference from Viren and Aaravos, peace would have be hard-won. Elves and humans likely hate each other more than ever at the moment, but some have started to bond. These will be the original advocates for peace between Xadia and the Pentarchy.

For any attempt at peace to be successful, it will have to start slow. First, a non-aggression pact of some kind while the related parties try to rebuild what has been destroyed. After a little time has passed, a full-on peace treaty can be established, maybe accompanied by an exchange program of some kind, and once this is proven to be successful, a proper alliance can be established.

The non-aggression pact will be little more than a promise between the parties observing it not to attack one another while they are busy rebuilding. It's only a small first step, but it's a step that will be necessary. Once the rebuilding is more or less complete, talks may begin concerning something a bit more permanent than a non-aggression pact, like a peace treaty. This treaty would have both sides agree on conditions for their territories, likely with the elves insisting that the humans abolish dark magic and the humans expecting the elves to help teach them proper magic as well. This would also be a prime opportunity for both sides to set up an exchange program, something I covered in a previous chapter. Finally, once relations between the people have softened sufficiently, a proper alliance can be set up complete with trade agreements, societal integration, and other such benefits.

Once we are at this sort of stage, the world will have changed drastically. Mingling between the human and elven communities will become more commonplace, especially close to the border, which will probably no longer remain a river of lava if proper human-elf alliances are made. Primal magic will also flood into the human kingdoms, allowing humans to improve their lives without having to worry about the costs of using dark magic. The elves would also experience some changes as well, as would necessarily go when it comes to cultural exchanges. Elves have a tendency to be very traditional and conservative as opposed to the humans' more diverse and freeform lifestyles, likely a product of how the different kinds of elves tend not to mingle very much with each other, as opposed to humans, who aren't born with an Arcanum that divides them into different cultures. For this reason, I can see the humans' influence rubbing off the more restricitve edges of the elves' cultures, putting more emphasis on freedom and personal enjoyment.

It would likely take generations upon generations for the stigmas on both sides to entirely die out, akin to race relations in the real world, but throwing a common enemy into the mix makes things even more complicated. Assuming my previous theories are correct and Viren and Aaravos will try to continue to manipulate elves and humans into fighting each other so they can swoop in and "save" the humans from the elves, the outcome of an alliance between men and elves depends on how long each side takes to establish their goals and execute them.

Viren and Aaravos, as I mentioned in the last chapter, will be on a clock to force Xadia and the Pentarchy apart before they establish peace, because once they do, sparking conflict will only become harder. Either way, once the hand of dark magic is detected in the conflicts sparked by these two, a little extra push from Team Zym could actually end up uniting the humans and elves earlier than they otherwise would against dark magic and the people who practice it. If my predictions are correct, and this is what happens by the end of Season 5, then chances are, what is going to happen is Aaravos is going to reveal himself to the world and try to execute his goals by force. We're still not sure what all his motivations are, but if he wants to conquer Xadia so badly, he clearly doesn't care very much about the people whose lives he's destroying, and it's easy to see him becoming the final big baddy of the series in a Sauron-type of way.

I mentioned in Viren, Aaravos, and Claudia's section that Claudia's fate is splintered. Well, this is the reason why. She clearly still has ties to our protagonists, but she's still following her father because he's never betrayed her. Will she sever her ties to our protagonists or turn her back on Viren? And if so, when will she make this choice? We don't know. Will she end up sacrificing herself? If so, when, and under what circumstances? Again, we don't know. Will she seek to abandon everything instead, and when? Still no way of knowing. All of these scenarios have major ramifications on the story because of how close she is to the main antagonists. Viren was resurrected by dark magic and likely doesn't have very long to live anyway, so if he ends up dying for good, that leaves only Claudia as Aaravos' last follower. This implies that both Viren and Aaravos will have to put some trust in Claudia, and if she ends up defecting, it could spell disaster for the servants of darkness.

The fate of the peace depends on how the war ends up coming to an end. In the event of a proper and public victory against Aaravos, which will no doubt be led by the most famed human-elf couple ever to walk the earth, humans and elves will have likely united on an unprecedented scale in defense against their common enemy. In the long run, it might even allow human-elf relations to improve at a much more accelerated rate. If, on the other hand, the victory is not one that practically everyone participated in, but rather a personal final confrontation with no big war involved, the peace will likely follow a similar path to the one I laid out in the scenario where there was no interference by the dark mages.

There is also a factor as to how Aaravos will be defeated and what consequences this may have for the future, making this story similar to the two endings of _Fire Emblem Awakening_. If Aaravos is merely imprisoned again at the end, it just gives him more time to think up another plan and continue plotting how to escape. If he is defeated in a more permanent fashion, well, no need to say what that will mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, sorry for being so long-winded with all of these predictions. Everything just seemed to jump from one logical point to another. That's more or less everything in terms of the major predictions I have for the upcoming seasons. If I get enough comments talking about additional theories that I didn't cover, I may add more chapters to this in the future. When the Through the Moon graphic novel comes out, I will probably also make another chapter discussing what the graphic novel changes about my theories, and of course, an entirely new set of predictions will be created once Season 4 is here and we can make predictions on how Season 5 will go.
> 
> Remember to leave all of your own Dragon Prince theories in the comments so I can discuss them in future chapters!


	10. Loose Ends 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random additional theories that didn't make it into my other chapters

\-- Janaiya: I'd say that the likelihood of this occurring isn't low, but I don't think that their relationship is developed enough for them to become the second public human/elf couple just yet.

\-- Rex Igneous: It has been hinted that this Archdragon of the Earth will be involved in upcoming seasons, but to what extent, we don't know. If he is as old as is said and rarely interacts with the outside world, it can be speculated that he cares little for the conflicts of elf and human, though if he was indeed around for a long time while elves were the dominant race over humans, he will likely be intrigued by Callum's ability to connect to the sky. All in all, I can see him being as much of a grumpy old grandpa dragon as Sol Regem, though maybe with a little less racism.

\-- Callum's Father: I predict that it is more likely that Callum's father will only be mentioned in passing, maybe with one of Callum's drawings or a brief flashback to accompany it. If the showrunners decide to bring him in as a full character, the showrunners will be walking a fine line, as Callum's quest to learn magic was also a journey of self-discovery and sudden revelations of long-lost parental figures tend to go hand-in-hand with those kinds of arcs, but the problem with this being the case for Callum is he's already completed this arc more or less, so having his father being an explanation for him being able to use magic is one thing that I predict won't be the case. Instead, if he does make a full appearance, it will likely be as a foil to Callum himself, maybe as an arc for Callum to learn how to deal with toxic family members. But then again, we already get that from Viren and Soren's relationship, so I don't know.

\-- Soren and Claudia's relationship: Soren is most likely going to be the main influence on Claudia from the side of the protagonists once the next season gets started. Soren still loves his sister, and it would take something even more major than her creating an illusion of Viren that tries to kill Ezran for him to decide that she's irredeemable. As for Claudia, a desire to have a good relationship again with her brother could be her driving force behind changing sides, or something happening to him could end up becoming the breaking point for her, especially if it happens to him after Viren finally dies permanently.

\-- Aanya & Ezran: Both of them are essentially child monarchs, being only pre-teens, so a lot of people want to see them get together once some growing up occurs, though there are also the people who say he would do better with Ellis, who is also around the same age. I'm unabashedly in neither camp. I don't really care who Ezran ends up with at the end of it all, I just think that if the showrunners decide to explore this, it will be a long time from now, because kids their age don't have any business getting involved with romance just yet. Callum and Rayla are a bit on the young side, but I think they're old enough to be responsible with how they explore their relationship. Ten to twelve-year-olds? Just no.

\-- The Key of Aaravos: We have no real clues to what the key does other than "unlocking something of great power in Xadia" and the cube lighting up whenever one of its faces is directed at an object with a connection to one of the primal sources. From this, many people have concluded that it is used to unleash Aaravos, it's namesake, likely when the key comes into contact with all six primal sources. There's no real way of knowing for sure, so we'll just have to wait and see. The cube is even more of a mystery than the man himself, because we can make inferrences about Aaravos based on his actions and mannerisms. An emotionless cube that detects primal magic though? I got nothing.

\-- Rayla's position in Katolis: I briefly mentioned in my segment on Rayla and Callum that they will be dealing with problems that will test their relationship soon, especially if they end up temporarily going separate ways. One of the tests the upcoming season could explore is how Katolis at large will react to Callum having a Moonshadow Elf girlfriend, and considering everything that's happened recently, Rayla's presence in Katolis will most likely be unwelcomed by the people at large, even if Ezran and Callum tell them not to be so hostile. If anything, the ramifications of having an elf be so close to the throne will make some of the more racist lords panic, maybe even enough to try and make assassination attempts. Either way, there will be people who are unwilling to let them stay together, though once the tensions ease due to alliance establishments, it is possible that their reasons will be less racist and more political (i.e. Rayla is a commoner and therefore unworthy of Callum) but I feel these particular naysayers can be shot down by Rayla being a hero who saved the Dragon Prince and Callum not having been born noble either.

\-- The Unicorns: Someone wanted to hear about them, so here. The unicorns are supposedly extinct because the first human dark mages hunted them to extinction for their horns. The horn Claudia "found" somehow was probably an old one taken from its owner's head before the mage wars were over that sat around collecting dust somewhere forgotten until Claudia unearthed it. It would be an interesting plot element for the unicorns to have survived in tiny numbers somewhere very remote, but whether they will be found again is unknown.

Anyone have any more loose ends they want to see addressed? Tell me down in the comments!


	11. Through the Moon Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Through the Moon is out, I figured it was time to update my predictions on what I think will happen in the upcoming seasons of the Dragon Prince.
> 
> SPOILERS!!!

What I was right about (so far):

1\. Callum and Rayla staying in a relationship and their relationship being tested: The two are clearly still in love even when they're arguing with each other over the scars that they've both suffered.

2\. Callum and Rayla going separate ways: This gives the writers an excellent way to tell the next season or two from multiple perspectives and chase several strings of events without everything seeming too convoluted.

3\. Ezran retaking the throne of Katolis: The debacle with Kasef and Saleer hopefully has made him realize that he has to be careful who he leaves in power.

Things I did not expect:

1\. Rayla not joining a new version of the Dragonguard

2\. Team Zym learning that Viren is probably still alive

3\. Rayla being a self-sacrificing dummy and going off into the wild alone to try and track down Viren and Claudia (In hindsight, I probably should have seen this coming)

4\. Allen

The comic paints a clearer picture of what's going to happen when we pick up with Season 4, even if it doesn't directly reveal many details. Chances are, another timeskip is going to occur between the events of the comic and the start of the next season. I personally predict that it will deal with both Rayla's and Callum's perspectives, Callum wanting to chase both magic and Rayla and Rayla still trying to hunt down the two dark mages still stranded in Xadian territory. Perhaps the next season or two will work similarly to Seasons 4 and 5 of RWBY, with all the main characters having gone their separate ways and trying to find their way back to each other.

Side prediction not related to Through the Moon: I have a personal theory about what Aaravos actually wants. I'm not sure how good it is, and I may end up using it in my Primordial fanfic, so I'm not going to list the details here, but just know that if Aaravos is deliberately playing the villain, I was right.


End file.
